


Hear Me Loud and Clear

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Dark Jon, F/M, Possessive Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: Jon is summoned to King's Landing to meet with the High Queen.  Sansa accompanies him, much to the Queen's displeasure.
Sansa is willing to fight for what is hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> Silly little one shot. Gift for Janina after all the stupid shipping BS.

Jon was exhausted.  For days now he had been running between Dany and Sansa, both of them demanding his time and attention.  He knew why Sansa was doing it, she didn’t want him anywhere near the Queen when she wasn’t present but until earlier that day, he couldn’t figure out why Dany kept calling for him. 

That morning, he awoke to a knock on the door.  He sat up, looking down at a naked Sansa sprawled across the bed, the furs at her hips.  Her hair hid her face but his eyes traced across her back and wistfully to where the bedding hid her backside from him, leaving just a hint of the curves that lead to her arse and beautiful long legs.  It took a moment for him to get his wits about him, covering her completely and struggling to get into his trousers while closing the chamber door as he went into the solar.  When he answered the door, there was a servant standing there, holding out a piece of parchment with the Targaryen seal on it.  He took it, thanking the man before walking back into the room and sitting in a chair to read its contents.

_Dearest Nephew_

_I would like you to join me in my solar to break your fast.  I have an important issue to discuss with you as soon as possible._

_Please give your cousin my regards though I will be expecting you, and only you due to the nature of our discussion._

_Danaerys Targaryen_

“Sansa.”  Jon shook her shoulder lightly.  “Love.  You need to wake up.”

Groggily, she rolled over and smiled at him.  He wasn’t sure what he was enjoying more.  Her smile or her teats on full display for him.

“Sweetling,” he said.  “I have been summoned by the Queen to eat with her this morning and discuss something of importance.”

“I’ll get dressed,” she said getting up.

Jon took a deep breath.  “There is no need.  She has specifically requested an audience with me, alone.  She said something about it being because of the nature of what she needs to speak with me about.”

“Oh,” Sansa said.  “I see.  Are you going to tell me when you return?”

“Aye, I always do.”

“Then I will break my fast with Tyrion in the Hall,” she said.  “Meet me in my chambers afterwards?”

“Of course,” Jon said. 

Jon’s legs felt like lead as he made his way to the Queen’s chambers.  They were right next to his, a walk that should have only taken a moment but seemed so much longer.  He dreaded what she was going to tell him…or if his suspicions proved true….ask of him.  It was the one thing he couldn’t give her.  He knocked on the door and she opened it so quickly that he knew she must have been waiting for him.

“Good Morning Dany,” he said.  “You called for me?”

“I did.” Dany stepped back, gesturing for him to enter.  “Please sit at the table.  Our food has already been brought up.”

Jon took his seat, waiting nervously for Dany to take hers but she didn’t.  Instead, she came up behind him, rubbing her hands across his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair before he turned to look at her questioningly.

“Dany?  What is it you needed to speak to me about?” he asked hoping it would end the uncomfortable situation he was in.

“Oh right.” Dany went to the other side of the table and took her seat.  “We need to discuss marriage prospects.”

“Marriage prospects?” Jon asked. 

“Yes,” she said.  “Yours and mine.  We are the last two Targaryens and as such, we need to wed and have heirs for the Throne.  I’m sure that had occurred to you had it not?”

Jon shifted in his chair.  “Yes.  It has actually.  I was wanting to speak to you about…”

Dany cut him off.  “Good.  I think you and I should wed.  It would tie the North and the South, giving both of our people security.  Our children would be Targaryens, fit to inherit the Throne and carry on our bloodlines.”

Jon was rendered speechless.  This certainly wasn’t the marriage proposal he had in mind.  His mind was turning rapidly, he had no idea how he was expected to respond to the Queen and worse, what he was going to say to Sansa.

“Dany,” he said slowly.  “I…”

“I know it seems strange but it is the only solution I can think of to solve our predicament,” she said.  “Neither you or myself have any solid offers and time waits for nobody.”

“I have to speak to Sansa.” Jon stood up.  “I will see you later in the day.”

Jon went back to his chambers, Sansa was already up and dressed for the day.  Her smile fell when she saw the look on his face and the paleness of his skin.

“What?” Sansa asked.  “What happened?”

“Um…Dany wants her and I to wed.” His stomach was in knots.

“What?  Like a political marriage?”

Jon could barely form the words.  “No, she wants us to have children.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have come here!” Sansa said loudly.  “I told you!  I told you exactly why the Queen wanted you to come South!  I knew it!”

“Sansa,” Jon said.  “Calm down.  There is no reason to get upset right now.  I haven’t even responded to her proposal.”  He moved closer to her, reaching out to take her hand in his.  Pulling her arm away, she walked away before turning around, her red hair shining and fierce in the sunlight coming through the window.

“There’s only one answer to her proposal Jon!” Sansa was furious.  “You can’t deny the Queen.  She isn’t going to accept you dismissing her.  You will have to be her King!”

“She’s my Aunt!  I can’t wed and bed my Aunt!” Jon yelled.  “It isn’t even a consideration.”

Sansa huffed.  “And I’m your cousin yet you had no problem with fucking me!  Up until recently, I was your sister!”

“Sansa…please,” he pleaded with her.  “I’m sure if she knew about us, she wouldn’t have proposed a marriage between her and I.”

“Don’t you think it’s strange that she would arrange for our chambers to be on either side of hers?  Tyrion told me I was taking his chambers while we were here.  It seems they weren’t anticipating me accompanying you South.” 

“I haven’t given it much thought.  I’m not the expert on such things.  I just figured she wanted to offer us the best rooms, as most hosts would,” Jon said.

“Danaerys isn’t most hosts,” Sansa sneered.  “She’s the high Queen.  Every move she makes is planned out.  She can’t have you!  You’re mine!”

“Sansa….”

“No Jon.” Sansa stood face to face with him.  “You belong to me.  You are of the North.  This is not our home.  This is not our lives.  You are mine.  You promised!  You swore yourself to me!  You said it.  I am yours and you are mine.  Those words cannot be taken back.  You said those words into my skin as you moved within me.  That is sacred!”

Jon fell to his knees, his hands holding her hips, his face pressed to her belly.  He wanted to weep at the impossible situation he had found himself in.  “Sansa….please…I can’t bear this.  It is agony.  I don’t want to marry her.  I want you.  I want you as my wife.  I don’t know what to do.”

Sansa lowered herself to face him.  Taking his jerkin in her hands, she pulled him harshly to her.  Their lips crashing together as they desperately began tearing at each other’s clothing.  Jon sliced through the laces of her dress when he became frustrated with trying to loosen them.  He then cut through her corset without even attempting to unlace it.  Her dress fell to her waist, Jon pushing it the rest of the way down before pulling loose the ties of her smallclothes.  He took her breast in his mouth, breaking only when Sansa pulled his tunic over his head and then he went back.  Her fingers pulled at the laces of his breeches harshly, her nails scraping his hips when she shoved them down and took his hardness in her hand, stroking him gently, a sharp contrast to the desperate kisses.

Jon rendered her to the ground, the cold stones making her gasp.  There was no preparation, no softly places touches or kisses.  Taking her knee in his hand, he pulled her leg up and pushed into her, both of them moaning.  He took her in hard thrusts, the ache in her body from being slammed into the stone floor barely noticeable.

“I love you Sansa,” he gritted out between thrusts.  “There is nobody else who will ever hold my heart.  It’s only you.”

“Jon,” she whimpered.  “Please….If I can’t have all of you, please…give me your child.  I’ll go back to Winterfell and never tell anyone who his Father is.  Please.  Let me have that of you.”

“I would give you almost anything you ever ask of me but not this.  I can’t do this,” he said.  “I would not have your reputation harmed.  Our child will not grow up not knowing his father.”

Jon pulled out of her, whisking her into his arms and taking her to the bed.  He put her down, her feet on the floor and turned her around before pushing her shoulders to bend her over.  He slammed into her again, thrusting hard, sweat pouring down his face.

“Jon…I will have nothing.  Please!” Sansa begged.

“I will not give you a bastard,” he said.  He thrust even harder, knowing she would be sore for a couple of days.  “I will give you a child.  I’m going to wed you.  You will be my wife.”  He intentionally spoke loudly.  “I want you to come undone.  I’m fucking you like a wolf.  I want you to howl like a wolf.  I want everyone in this castle to know that I have claimed you as mine and you have taken me as yours!”

“Jon!”

“Louder!  I want Dany to hear.  I want her to hear you come for me.  I want her to know what we are to each other.  She wanted our chambers next to hers…let’s give her what she wants.  Please…come for me!”

Sansa was shaking.  Her peak was so close, his words telling her what he wanted.  The aggression in his movements and his commands making her body hot and achy until she finally went over the edge, a scream ripping from her throat.

“Yes Sansa!  Yes!  I love when you scream.  I love fucking you.  Fuck…I love you!”  His release came over him.  He thrust into her one final time, holding himself against her as he pulsed inside of her.  The feeling took his breath away.  He had never given her his seed, always pulling away from her to spill so he wouldn’t put a babe in her belly but now he didn’t care.  He didn’t care if everyone in the seven kingdoms knew he loved Sansa.  He would marry her.  Today if given the chance.  He would put as many babes in her belly as she wanted.  As he fell to the bed, Sansa collapsing on top of him, he decided he would never spill anywhere but inside of her ever again.

Jon laughed.  A ridiculous loud burst that startled Sansa.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing really.  Just the thought that there is no way Dany doesn’t know where my cock belongs now.  What have we done!?!?!?”  Jon put his hand over his face, still chuckling.

“We made our point,” Sansa said.

“Aye,” Jon said.  “That we did.”


End file.
